Believing
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: He knows that Kengo will be just fine, but Gentarou just wants to keep him by his side. Song is The Only Exception by Paramore.


Inspired by rinrinsmatsuoka's tumblr post - /56141448138

* * *

><p><em>I've got a tight grip on reality<em>

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

There wasn't much left to be done – they'd eaten and gotten embarrassed _to death_ by Gentarou's grandfather. Plus, it was the beginning of the school term and they had homework that needed to be done.

But, Gentarou didn't want Kengo to go.

What if this was all a dream...and Kengo was still...he didn't want to think that, even if it _might_ be true.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?" Gentarou leaned his shoulder against the doorway, with Kengo out in the street, ready to walk home. He grabbed onto the wood to keep himself still, not to tackle Kengo to the ground. "Or, I mean, you could stay the night and I could drive to school tomorrow."

Kengo shook his head gently. "I promised Yuuki we'd go together."

"I can pick her up, too."

"After we go to my place so I can get some new clothes, and then to her place – two miles the opposite direction – on your bike that can barely fit two people? That wouldn't work, Kisaragi."

"Oh...yeah..." Gentarou looked down, crestfallen. His head went miles a minute, searching for some way to keep Kengo from leaving.

Kengo sighed and stepped closer to kiss him.

They touched lips and Gentarou could think of nothing else. He barely had enough sense to kiss back.

Kengo broke the kiss, staring into the wide-eyed face with a smile of his own. "I'm not going anywhere, Kisaragi. I'm here – and I'm staying. You _will_ see me tomorrow."

Gentarou's face split into a blushing smile, scuffing his socks into the ground. "I know...it's just...I..."

Kengo had _died_ – his entire body had dissolved into dust in the outers of space. And yet, here he stood. The fear, the nervousness – Kengo could understand that just fine.

"When Sakuta attacked you," He began, breaking their gaze in lieu of looking down. "You were officially dead, in the Rabbit Hutch. I thought that was the end of it all – that you were, before I could even say..." Now it was Kengo's turn to blush. He cleared his throat, willing the blush down (where ti did not go.) "Afterwards...I wanted to hide you. Make sure you never did anything that foolish again. But I knew that that wasn't the right thing to do." He looked Gentarou straight in the eye, no matter how red he was. "I had to have faith in you, that you weren't gonna scare me like that."

Gentarou only blinked. He had no idea he had scared Kengo in the first place (He'd been _dead_, after all.) He didn't know that Kengo could understand him so well.

"Do you have that same faith in me?"

It took a moment. Gentarou realized Kengo actually wanted an answer – for both of them. He nodded, because he did trust Kengo – it was the rest of the world he didn't trust to take away his best friend.

Kengo chuckled. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." He assured, turning down the road.

Gentarou still reached out and grabbed Kengo's sleeve. Gentarou reeled Kengo back in for another kiss, this one much, much deeper. While Kengo said pretty words, he had also given Gentarou an excuse to keep Kengo even longer – a much better excuse than Gentarou could had even come up with. This was why Kengo was the smart one.

He slid a hand across Kengo's face, the other around his waist. Gentarou could feel all of Kengo, from head to toe, pressed up against his own body. His skin was on fire, etching all of Kengo into his memory. The feel of his tongue, the weight of Kengo's arms around his neck, the press of their chests together, how Kengo's small stature fit against his tall frame.

They parted for breathe (and Gentarou stole a few more kisses, chaste though the were) and Kengo laughed. "Maybe...we could leave a little early? We'd probably still get there in time for First Period."

Gentarou grinned from ear to ear. "Ohsugi doesn't expect us to be on time, after all."

_Oh, and I'm on my way to_ _believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._


End file.
